


Keep An Eye On You

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei gets hurt and Rin takes him to the infirmary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep An Eye On You

Samezuka’s pool was always an amazing thing to behold. Rei certainly had a fondness for the Iwatobi pool and he loved it there, but the design of their rival school’s pool was simply beautiful. He had taken a bit of extra time in the locker room, just taking in the aesthetics of it all. He stepped out to the poolside to scan the area for his teammates and friends.

“And Rei’s finally made it out here, too!”

Rin’s hands were on his shoulders. Rei didn’t even realize the other boy was close to him. The sudden contact and the voice next to his ear made him lose his footing, slipping on a tile. His hands flew wildly, grasping for something to hold on to and stop his fall. Unfortunately, Rin’s arms were still slick from his time in the pool and there was no way to get a proper hold. Rei’s head hit hard against the handles of the pool ladder.

The sound of bone hitting metal was a sickening one and only rivaled the sight of it happening. Rin practically swooped down to Rei shouting “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Rei gave a groan in response. He didn’t want to move at all. Things seemed a bit fuzzy but he was sure he didn’t black out. Mostly he just hurt. Things seemed to come back into sharper focus as he heard Rin shouting.

It wasn’t helping the growing headache he was sporting. “Be quiet. I can’t think.” He tried opening his eyes but the glaring sun seemed to be even brighter than before. 

“Are you okay? Do you need help up?”

“I’m just fine,” Rei snapped. It was Rin’s fault he had fallen anyway. He eased himself up and tried to stand, but felt off balance. He suddenly felt silly for getting angry so easily. “Actually, I could probably use some help getting to the infirmary,” he asked, sheepishly. He tried to focus on how he was feeling but couldn’t keep a good track of his symptoms; though he had a suspicion he might have a concussion.

Rin looped an arm around his waist and helped him keep his balance on the way to the infirmary. The school doctor did a few tests to check Rei’s memory and attention and his suspicions were confirmed. “You should lie down for a while to make sure your symptoms don’t get any worse, but you should be able to go home fine. Make sure you talk to your normal doctor to further check on your healing progress, but you’ll have to take it easy for a while. You don’t want to overtax your brain and make the injury worse.” Rei looked up at the doctor. If he had been feeling better, he would have comprehended what exactly the doctor was telling him. “That means no homework, videogames, sports, and such. You need rest.”

The doctor looked over at Rin. “Can you make sure to repeat the information to him once he’s better able to process it?”

Rin just nodded, feeling all the more terrible for his part in this. It was going to be hard for Rei to just slow down. He thanked the doctor and sat in the chair next to Rei’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Fuzzy,” he sighed. “And I have a headache.”

“I’m really, really sorry.”

Rei just smiled. “It’s okay. I have been injured before.”

“Well, it’s not usually my fault.”

“You don’t have to sit with me, you know.”

Rin shrugged. “Someone should keep an eye out for you. Will someone be able to be home with you while you’re recovering?”

Rei frowned. “Most of the time.”

“Rei…”

“I’m sure my parents can find the time, but their work schedules are very demanding. I don’t want to cause them too much disruption.”

“I would hope it’s not too much of a hassle to make sure their own injured son is okay.”

“It will be fine. You needn’t worry.” Rei smiled his best, but the conversation was a little exhausting.

“I do worry, though.

“…You worry about me?”

Rin looked away with a huff. “I worry when people are hurt, okay?” He looked back at Rei. “You should get some rest before you go home. I can help you get there.”

“You don’t need to do that!”

Rin just shook his head. “You need someone to do it, so can you just accept me being nice, okay?”

Rei nodded. His expression softened. “Thank you.”


End file.
